Gone
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: Nightwing was taken away from his friends, family and team for a year. One night he falls through the zeta-beams bloodied and beaten. What happened while he was gone? And what will he do when he finds he's been replaced? T for VERY fowl language may go up. Spitfire, hint of Birdflash (But you can take it as just best friendship), Supermartian and DickxBabs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story! Hope you like this! Sorry if there's typos, I am typing it with a broken arm... :T Anyways, on with the show! ****I'll update A.S.A.P**

* * *

_**Mount Justice**_

_**19:26pm **_

_**Friday 21**__**st**__** October 2019**_

It was a usual civilian night for the Team.

Tim and Bart were watching TV, laughing at Patrick repeatedly pissing off Squidward.

M'gann and Conner were making double-choc-chip brownies...Well...At least _trying _to.

Artemis and Roy had grown used to each other and were having a brotherly-sisterly chat about Ollie and Dinah.

Beast Boy was trying to help M'gann, but failing miserably and Kaldur'ahm was reading a book, occasionally looking up at the TV.

Wally and Barbara though, were watching Tim and Bart. The two younger boys were laughing, clutching their sides with tears streaming down their cheeks. Wally remembered when he and Dick had watched Nick Toons, they had loved Spongebob Squarepants the most, watching it again made his heart sink.

Barbara stared fondly at the third Robin. Bruce, Tim, Barbara and Selina (Now Batwoman) were now all that was left of the Bat family. Obviously Alfred was alive and well, but not considered in the famous family by normal civilians. Her mind drifted back to the night the Bat family had split.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Spoiler , report." Nightwing stated into the comm.-link. _

_"I can't find Black Bat, Batwoman, Catwoman, Red Hood or even Robin." Stephanie stuttered into the communicator._

_"Here! I'm okay, Spoil!" Tim stated a bit too cheerily for the situation they were in._

_"Yeah, I got him out. But Batwoman, Red Hood and Black Bat are nowhere in sight." Selina commented, checking Tim's face for bruises or scars. _

_"Well, well, well! The bats and the birds have shown up! And what's this? A little cat?" An all too familiar voice croaked from a good ten metres away._

_"Well, well, well! The clown's shown up! And what's this? A circus roadie?" Tim replied, earning a small glare from Harley and even the clown himself._

_"Ya'll pay for that, ya little brat!" Harley roared, swinging her mallet._

_"Actually, Harleen, you have not used 'ya'll' correctly in that sentence." Dick stated, pulling out a batarang. _

_"Grammar Nazi..." A small voice came from behind Dick. The owner of the voice sprang himself at Nightwing and kicked him in the temple, knocking him out cold._

_"What the fu-" Jason started, before turning so he could dodge a knife._

_"Such language! Tut tut tut..." Joker commented._

_"Daddy Bats has got his bird brats. Uncle J's got 'is little jester!" The small voice, that had managed to knock out a bat in one kick, explained. _

_The boy, who was small, and not much younger than Tim, had chosen to stand above Dick. He had a red and black checked blazer on his top half, matching his trousers. He had a purple T-shirt underneath the blazer with a black bow at the collar. He had deathly pale skin and green hair._

_The young boy crouched towards Dick and kicked him in the stomach. _

_"Heh... Not a flinch..." The boy looked to the homicidal clown and grinned. He pulled a small smoke pellet from his blazer pocket and shot it at Batman. Bruce yelled for the teens to get down, fearing that is was Joker Venom._

_When the smoke cleared, the three terrors were gone, taking the oldest batkid with them._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

After some searching, they had found Kate's, Cass' and Jason's bodies in a ware-house, mallets and crowbars, covered in blood, scattered around them.

Stephanie had been murdered by Two-Face a week afterwards, with a tipoff that the Batfamily were at their weakest. And Jason had been murdered not too recently, again by good, ol', Uncle J.

Barbara slowly drifted back into thinking; she had been remembering and doing no thinking or feeling whatsoever.

"BG?" Wally asked, standing in front of her. From the tone in his voice, she guessed that wasn't the first time he had said it.

"Wha-?" Barbara started, before being very rudely cut off by the computer's feminine voice.

_Recognised. Nightwing-B-01._

* * *

**Sorry if anybody's out of OOC. And for the Batfamily flashback, the Batfamily in this were all together and nobody ever died before that night, Jay became Red Hood so that Tim could be Rob, Dick became Nightwing only because Jay could be the Boy Wonder and Catwoman is a hero, not a theif! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody in the mountain froze. Had they heard right?

Babs and Wally seemed to be staring at the zeta-beams with hope, fear, surprise, horror, amazement and confusion all knitted together.

A figure with a ripped black T-shirt and torn denim trousers fell onto the cold floor of the room. He had jet-black hair, which matched with his shirt. But it wasn't the fact that he fell to the ground with a hard thud, or the fact that his clothes were torn that drew attention to him.

It was the fact that computer recognised him as Nightwing.

Nightwing was dead.

Yet the computer recognised this boy as the first Robin.

Wally was by the young man in an instant. He looked at his clothes and saw the scars thru the rips.

The scars, the blood, the bruises, the cuts, the black eye, all drew Wally to near gagging.

His lip was split which covered his chin with blood. His mouth was quivering with a small frown wearing his lips.

"D-Dick?" Babs asked, walking over to Wally.

Wally crouched next to the man and reached for his face. He used his first finger and thumb to pry open his left eye. He was hit with the sight of an immaculate blue.

The speedster turned to Barbara and nodded lightly, wearing a half-hearted smile.

Tim jumped up from the sofa and somersaulted to Wally. The current Robin looked to Barbara then to Dick.

M'gann hugged Gar and Conner and walked over to the zeta-beams, Bart following behind. Wolf came into the room and sat beside Conner, wagging his tail in excitement.

Wally jabbed the man with his first finger.

The blue eyes flew open.

"STAY AWAY!" The young man screamed, getting into a standing position and putting his arms up in a defensive way.

"Dude, calm! It's us... Young Justice!" Wally stated cheerily. The younger man lowered hands in shock.

"W-Wally? TIM!" The man questioned, then turned to his younger brother.

"DICK!" Tim cheered, hugging his brother.

"I've missed you Tim..." Dick stated. He pulled away from the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"How's Jay and Dami?" Dick asked, his blue eyes glistening at the younger. Tim looked to Barbara with sadness in his eyes.

"Babs? ... Something happened didn't it?" Dick asked, sighing. Barbara put hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah... The night you disappeared, Cass, Jason and Kate were murdered. Jason came back, with help from Ra's, but Joker murdered him again..." Barbara started, not daring to look into Dick's eyes.

"Speaking of the night you disappeared! Where the fuck did you go? We were worried sick! We thought you were dead!" Wally shouted, staring at his best friend.

"WALLY!" M'gann screamed, placing her hands over Garfield's ears.

"Sorry..."

"Yes. Even though it is great to see Nightwing again. Please refrain from cussing." Kaldur said, glaring at Wally. Dick coughed to get attention to come to him.

"What happened to Dami?" He asked.

"Look. We'll get to it later! Now just tell us where you went!" Wally shouted. It caught Dick off guard and he looked genuinely frightened. It reminded the other five first members of the Team, and Roy, of when Dick was thirteen. So young and happy, so cheerful and preppy... But now look at him. He was beaten and torn.

He sighed, loosing the frightened expression.

"That night... Jester, Harley and Joker took me to a ware-house. He made ransom videos, warning Batman, but he never came to help me."

"Who's Jester?" Wally enquired.

"SHUT UP!" Artemis and Roy shouted at the speedster.

"What!? It's a valid question!"

"Jester is the kid that knocked me out. ANYWAY... Batman never helped me, never replied to a video. After a month I couldn't take the torture anymore, it took a while, but I broke out. I was on the run for about a month. Talia found me and helped me, but Joker and his psychotic clown family found us and murdered her.

I couldn't take it. My real mother was murdered on a trapeze. My second mother was murdered by a clown. And I couldn't see my other two."

"Who's your other two?" Barbara asked, running her fingers through Dick's hair.

"Selina and Diana. I couldn't see Selina because she's too close to Bruce. I couldn't see Diana because the Justice League has Bruce." Dick responded, saying Bruce's name with venom.

"What's wrong with being close to Bruce?" Roy asked, looking questioningly at his younger brother.

"HE DIDN'T SAVE ME! FOR WHOLE MONTH I WAS IN HELL! HE GOT THE VIDEOS! HE GOT THE MESSAGES! But he didn't help." He yelled, letting tears flow down his cheeks. Now he really looked like his thirteen-year-old-self.

_Recognized, Batman 0-2. Recognized, Batwoman D-0-1._

* * *

**Not much of a cliffie I know, but I tried! And if you think "God, that's the most stupid coincidence ever!" Then you're wrong! It ain't a coincidence, but that's all I'm saying! :D **

**And Starwarsfan15 made a point about Jason being kind of forgotten, so he may return somewhere in this, not sure yet though! Leave a review telling me what you think on that, or just PM me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault; it was basically an instinct... But he had no problem doing it; he was enjoying it more than anything.

Another fist flew into Bruce's jaw and another, and another.

He couldn't contain himself. He had been to hell and back in the past twelve months. And as far as Dick was concerned, it was all Bruce's fault.

"DICK!" Barbara shouted, pulling back Dick's arms and putting them behind his back.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING SAVE ME! YOU SAW THE FUCKING VIDEOS AND YOU GOT THE FUCKING MESSAGES! BUT YOU NEVER SAVED ME! YOU FUCKING SHITBAG!" Dick shouted, trying to grab Bruce's throat.

"Okay... Gar, you are NOT staying." M'gann said, leading Garfield out of the room, her hands still to his ears.

"Dick?" Bruce asked genuine fear in his voice.

"Oh, so you fucking remember me? That's a fucking start!" Dick retorted, wriggling to get out of Barbara's grasp.

"DICK! Stop swearing at your father!" Selina commanded.

"Father? Some fucking father you are! I was tortured for a MONTH, you got the ransom videos, you got the warnings, yet you did nothing! You've let Jason die TWICE! By the same psychotic clown! And as far as I know, you've let Tim go through that!

I was taken, Jason was murdered, something's OBVIOUSLY happened to Damian, YOUR ONLY ACTUAL SON! And you've let Tim go through that! And don't bother telling me that he's fine! I still haven't got over my actual parents. So I can only imagine how hard it is losing three brothers in the same year." Dick spat. He pulled out of Barbara's grasp and walked over to Tim.

"Timothy Drake. I need you to answer this question. What happened to Damian?"

Tim sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye, Damian was definitely NOT his favourite of his brothers and sisters, but talking about his death was still hard.

"The Heretic. He was an adult clone of Damian. He managed to kill him." Bruce stated.

"Did I fucking ask you?" Dick retorted.

"No, but I answered you." Bruce commented. Dick walked over to Bruce and put his first finger on the Bat Logo.

"Fine. Then answer this. Why didn't you save me?" Dick questioned, bird-glaring at his former-mentor.

"I-I..." Bruce started. He had no idea how to say this.

* * *

**WELL! Brucey got sum 'xplainin' ta do! Oh yeah! And Jay is gonna come back! Don't ask how :D And I REALLY am SO sorry for this not being even remotely long! It's really short, I know, but I had pressure, 'kay? **


End file.
